


Get Up

by Frozenleaf



Series: Gladmoon Day 2019 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, fluffy humor???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: The moon rises at night and refuses to get up in the morning.





	Get Up

"Moon."

"Mm?"

"Get up."

No response. Gladion sighed and rubbed his forehead. He glanced at the clock by their bed. It was already half past eight, and the bright Alolan sun was streaming through the open curtains, its glare shining into his eyes. How Moon could continue to sleep was beyond him, but there she was.

Whether consciously or not, Moon lay sprawled over the entire bed, having taken advantage of his early rising. The blankets barely covered her right leg, and she was hugging her pillow tight, angled away from the sunlight. Her black hair was in a mess, and one of her night dress's sleeves was slipping off her shoulder. But even now, she looked adorable.

If only she wasn't so annoying to get out of bed.

"You're going to be late." He tapped his foot, glaring at her slumbering form.

"Mm."

" _I'm_ going to be late."

She lifted a hand. With a tiny wave, she mumbled, "Go on without me."

Gladion breathed in deeply. "Moon."

"Bleh."

He sighed. One would have thought he'd be used to this by now. Moon was an amazing girlfriend- an incredible battler, kind-hearted, witty, and brave. But unfortunately, she was also a night owl... and impossible to drag out of bed.

"Why is she like this?" he asked her Decidueye. The owl, sheltered in a corner of the room that the sun hadn't touched, opened one bleary eye before letting out a gentle hoot and closing its hood.

Gladion's shoulders sagged. It wasn't like he was expecting help, really. But just once- just  _once_ , he'd have preferred not resorting to having Silvally drag his girlfriend out of their bed.

Another glance at the clock. Eight forty-five. Gladion winced. He had hoped to reach the office by nine.

But there she was- his greatest obstacle to starting the day. Moon was snoring now, her shoulders rising rhythmically with every breath. Any other person would have given up by now, and truthfully, some part of Gladion wished he could too. Moon was an adult, damn it, and she could take care of herself well enough. But still...

"One of these days," he grumbled, "I'm going to leave you here and you can face the consequences of sleeping in by yourself."

A fluttering noise escaped from Moon. Whether it was a dream-induced murmur or a sleepy protest, Gladion couldn't tell.

Gladion turned his eyes up to the ceiling. Offered a prayer unto the Tapus that maybe one day, his girlfriend would wake up on time. Then, with renewed resolve, he stepped towards the bed and yanked the remaining blankets off Moon's body.

"Get up."

Moon mumbled something, her eyes squeezing briefly at his voice, but she refused to budge.

Gladion grit his teeth. He leaned forward and shook her by the shoulder.

"Lee' me arone," Moon grumbled, her slurred words barely comprehensible.

"Not a chance," he returned. With a deep breath, he slipped his arms underneath her slender frame, bracing her against his chest.

Her eyes fluttered open in shock as he began to lift her out of the bed. "Gladion? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of bed, obviously!"

"No! Stop! Put me down!" She wriggled, legs kicking. One arm clutched her pillow tight to her chest as the other reached for the bedframe.

"Moon, stop making this harder than it needs to be-"

"No one asked you!" she yelled. "Go get Silvally if you really want to get me out of bed!"

Gladion growled. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" he began, only for her to whack him with her pillow.

He stumbled, reeling as his balance shifted. He pitched forward, and Moon let out a little yelp. He tumbled onto the bed, blankets and pillows flying everywhere as he rolled.

When he finally blinked the stars from his eyes, he found himself pressed up against Moon. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck, with just a few inches between their noses. Her gray eyes stared straight into his own.

"Good morning," she said weakly.

Gladion rolled his eyes. A glance behind her showed the clock now read nine.

"So much for getting to the office on time," he muttered.

Moon smirked. "You did wake me up, at least," she murmured.

"But now I'm trapped in bed with you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she whispered against his ear.

Leaning in close, Gladion's kiss was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a sort of challenge Daidairo and I set for ourselves? Gladmoon Day 1; Prompt: Blazing Stars, I will try again... which I uh. Took artistic liberties with.


End file.
